Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a cutting apparatus wherein dressing of a cutting blade is conducted by use of a dresser board.
Description of the Related Art
In a cutting apparatus, a cutting blade is periodically dressed during a cutting process, to maintain a cutting force of the cutting blade. The dressing of the cutting blade is conducted by causing the cutting blade to cut into a surface of a dresser board provided as a workpiece that is suction held on a holding table (see, for example, Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2013-22713). When cut grooves are formed in the surface of the dresser board by the cutting blade, the stress balance between the face side and the back side of the dresser board gets upset, and a one-side surface (upper surface) of the dresser board warps into a concave shape. Due to the warping of the dresser board, a gap is formed between the upper surface of the holding table and the lower surface of the dresser board, and cutting water penetrates via the gap, lowering the suction force.
In view of this problem, a configuration wherein warping of the dresser board attendant on the formation of the cut grooves is restricted by the holding table in such a manner that a gap is not formed between the upper surface of the holding table and the lower surface of the dresser board has been investigated. As a configuration for restraining the warping of the dresser board, a configuration wherein both ends of the dresser board are mechanically held down on the holding table to thereby restrict the warping of the dresser board has been investigated (see, for example, Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2011-258689). Similarly, a configuration has been investigated wherein one end of the dresser board is mechanically held down on the holding table and the other end side of the dresser board is strongly suction held to thereby restrict the warping of the dresser board (see, for example, Japanese Patent No. 5350908).